Country Love
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: A stranger gets stuck in a town. A farmer gets a surprised visit. then two find themselves hot for each other.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just peeked over the ridge of the mountains. A fresh spring time wind came across the valley. The tree tops dancing in the wind as some of the dogwood and cherry blossoms floated on the breeze. Robins and blue jays flew across the skies singing the song of spring. Winter had come and gone for another season. The flowers opening up as the sun rises higher and its rays cross over them. Warming them with the heart of spring and chasing the chill of winter away. Creeks started to flow with without any trouble from the ice. Squirrels and deer emerge from their homes and check out the weather of spring. The sun moved higher and danced across the land to a little home sitting nice and perfect in the middle of a one hundred acres ranch. The border outlines with pine trees and the back fifty acres were filled with timber. Thirty was made for the cattle and horses that shared the property with a single man that ran and owned the ranch. Foals ran through the fields as their mothers grazed on the now uncovered grass. In the house the smell of home brewed coffee filled the air as he stretched in the kitchen. Running his hands over his face and through his hair. Turning around he grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out to the front deck. It was a nice wrap around deck that was also screened in. He took a sip of the coffee and looked around. From where he stood he could see the mountain line and the fields. He watched as he saw the foals prance around the fields and one bucked and kicked around. A laugh came from him at seeing it and he looked at his watch. It was seven am. He set his coffee down and headed out to the barn. As he was he was met by the two farm dogs Max and Rodger. They jumped and wagged their tails at seeing him. Smiling he leaned down and petted them both. "At a boys. Now rodger go check the cow. You hear me cows go." He pointed and Rodger took off to the back field. He then looked at Max and pointed to the horse field. "Go on and check the horses as well." Max barked and ran for the horse field. He nodded and headed into the barn. There in the first stall to his right was the one mare that had been with him for years. She raised her head at hearing him come in and she through her head up. He smiled and opened her stall as he walked in and grabbed the water and changed it. He smiled and pushed the stall further open and waved for her to come out. "Come on Mrs. Annabel." She walked out and headed out to the yard and started to graze. While she was out he went ahead and cleaned her stall out and put fresh bedding down for her. Once he had that done he went down to the horse field in the gator that he had. In the back of it was a square bale of hay. He parked and opened the gate then drove through and shut it. As he was driving down the horses heard and came gathering around. He smiled and parked it. Climbing in the back he cut the rope that had the hay secured. Once it was cut it was able to be separated into square pieces. He took a few and started to spread them out in the field. As he finished he felt something tug on his coat. He smirked and looked around. "Huh wonder where that came from?" He stated and then started walked and then another tug. He smiled and looked down. "Oh its you two huh?" he stated to the two new foals. Petting their heads he reached into his pocket and their ears perked up. Pulling out a carrot and broke it in half as he then handed the pieces to both the foals. Their mothers raised their heads and then lowered them back down. He laughed and once they were done eating he walked over to the mares. "Hey star how are you girl?" he asked as he ran his hand down her back and across her stomach. She seemed to be doing good so he went over to Molly. "Easy girl just checking ya out." He stated and did the same thing to her. She raised her head as he walked up to her head and she smelled his face then licked his cheek. He chuckled and shook his head. "You always are the funny one huh?" he asked and whipped his face. Walking back to the gator Max came running and hopped into the back. "Well lets go see how Rodger is doing with the cattle." He said and took off to the back field. Opening it Max got out and herded the cattle back from the gate. Once in he shut it and grabbed the hay once again. He spread it around and checked on the cattle. He heard a loud call and looked around, for the source. He knew well enough who that was and there near the gator was Dodge the bull of the herd. Shaking his head he walked up to him and held his hand out. "Hey Dodge. What's going on buddy?" he asked and the bull held his head higher and called out. Smiling he reached under the seat an pulled out a few cubes of sugar. "Keep it up and you will be fat boy." He stated and handed him the sugar cubs. Dodge ate then and walked away without a single care. Smiling he looked and saw that Max and Rodger were both sitting there. They headed back to the house and parked the gator. Getting out he looked at max and pointed for the mail. Max started down the long drive way as He went in the back to fix the truck that was in the yard. Laying down he slid under the truck as Rodger sat near the tool box.

Up the road about a mile a woman was looking at her car engine. It was smoking and she kept shaking her head. "Figures this thing was gonna act up while I was on my way through here." She stated. Stepping back she kicked the tire and looked around. "Well complaining and just standing here aint going to get me anywhere." She said to herself and reached into the car. Grabbing her wallet and the hand gun she kept with her she locked the car and started on her way down the road. About a hour later she saw a mail box. Sighing she was praying to God the owner was home as she started to walk up the driveway. She looked at the name and saw that it was a Jones. Remembering that she started to continue up the driveway. As she was she was bet by two guard dogs. Seeing them growl and bark she froze where she was and just let them smell around her. After they had their tails waging and started back up the driveway. Figuring it was ok she started behind them. They would stop every now and then to let her catch up to them. She looked up and saw a large logged home with a warp around screened in porch. It was a beautiful cherry wood color and had a shine to it. The fields she saw were filled with either horses or cattle. A big barn sat in the back behind the house. This seemed like a nice place and who ever owned it was blessed. They continued walked and then the dogs started barking again as she stood there. She heard a shout from the back yard and then a man came around the corner. He was about six foot two, brown hair, fit, goatee, and green eyes. He was wearing faded blue jeans with a few rips, a dirty white tshirt, belt, drown boots, and a Coor's light hat on his head. In each ear that was a small loop earing. He put his hands on his sides and leaned a bit as he looked her up and down. She had on a pair of long blue jeans, boots, a black buck commander shirt on with a hat to match. Her hair was long and straight, brown with different shades of brown and blond highlights. Her eyes were a mix between blue and green. From a distance he could tell they were green but as he looked more at her they seemed blue. "Can I help you Ma'am?" he asked and she sighed. "Yeah, um my car broke down a mile up the road. I think the radiator is busted." She stated and he felt a small smile play at his lips at seeing a girl that actually know something about cars. Then it hit him, "Wait a minute you walked two miles? Cause my driveway is every bit of a mile." He asked and she looked back behind her and shrugged. "I guess so." She stated and he looked at her like she was nut. "Well I'll help ya with the car but, first you are gonna rest a bit. Come one." He stated and headed for the house. She followed as he held the door open for her. Once in she looked around. It was a beautiful in the inside just as much as the outside. "Wow this is a beautiful home you have." She stated and he smiled. "Thanks. I helped build it." He answered as he walked into the kitchen and got her a glass of tea. "Hope you like sweet tea." He stated and she nodded. "Yes very much so. Especially honey tea." She added and he smiled. "By the way name is Jason." He added and she smiled. "Names Mary." She stated and he nodded. "Nice to meet you Mary. Guessing that's short for Marilyn huh?" He asked and she blushed a bit. "Yes it is. My friends call me Mary." She smiled and he chuckled. "Well then Im guessing you are allowing me to be a friend?" he asked and took a seat next to her on the couch. Mary smiled and took a drink of the tea. "This is good did you make it?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes ma'am I did. Like it?" he asked and she nodded. He looked her up and down . She was definitely a girl that was not from the city. He could tell with the way she carried herself and what she wore. "So where you from Mary?" he asked and she smiled. "I'm from the next town. I was headed there when the radiator broke." She stated and he nodded. He was starting to like this girl. Well the car shop wont be open for a few days and I don't go to town until two days from now. If you want you are more than glad to stay here as long as you want." He stated and she smiled. "Well thank you Jason. That is officially sweet of you." She said with a smirk and he smiled with a small blush. She noticed and couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat at the cute sight. She set the glass down and then stood up. "Thanks but I couldn't do that to you. Plus I have no clothes here." She added and he got up and shook his head. "No worries I have some spare clothes that you could wear." He stated and she smiled as she moved a bit closer. "You know part of me thinks you wants me to stay here on purpose." She stated with a smirk then walked by him to put the glass up. He shivered and shook his head. "Baby if you only knew." He stated to himself and followed her into the kitchen. With a smile he looked at her and asked, "Wo what if I said that I did want you here?" Mary looked back at him and smiled. "I would say that you are one very lucky man cause it seems that I am stuck here." He glanced her up and down again and walked closer to her. "For someone to be in a strangers house you seem very comfortable." He said as he was now standing right next to her. She looked him up and down then smiled as she moved to the front of him. "Maybe that's cause after I saw how…hot you looked. My mind went a totally different way." She stated and he smiled as he placed his hands on her waist. "Is that so? And just were would that mind of yours have gone?" he asked as she moved in closer to him with their lips a few inches apart. She smiled and ran her tongue across his bottom lip. A moan came from him as he gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him. She could feel how worked up and turned on he was getting. "My mind happens to be as far in that muddy southern ditch that your mind is in cowboy." She whispered against his lips and he smirked as he pulled her into a hard and deep kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back just as hard. Her left arm around his neck as her right hand found her way into his pants. She grabbed him hard and ran her hand along him with a gentle squeeze. He moaned and bit her bottom lip as he moved closer to her. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and kissed her neck. His hands moved her bra up as he grabbed her breast. She moaned and squeezed him a bit harder and rubbed him faster. She would move her hand deeper in his pants and grab his balls and rub them gentely. A groan came from him as she continued and he kissed down her chest and to her right breast. She arched her back as she ran her free hand through his hair. He made quick work of her pants and stripped her down. She looked at him and smirked as she pushed him back. He looked at her lost and smirked at her. She pushed him back again and he ended up sitting in the chair. She swung her legs around him and straddled his waist. He looked up at her and laughed. "What you have planned cowgirl?" he asked and she smiled down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his lips. Their tongues danced a crossed each other's and his hands ran up her back. Moaning she moved him out and slid all the way down him. He gasped and held her tight at feeling her walls around him and tight. She bit her lip and started to move against him. He closed his eyes and bucked up into her. She circled her hips on him and pushed him back as she kissed him hard a deep again. Stopping only to breath as she moved hard and slow on him. He could feel her against him and it was driving him nuts. Each time she slid down she felt him deep in her and hitting her just right. She looked down at him and smiled as she leaned in and whispered, "Show me just how bad of a stallion you are." That sent a chill down his spin and he moaned as he pushed up in her hard and fast. He bit his lip and groaned at feeling her get tight around him. Right when he was about to cum she got off and took all of him in her mouth. He laid his head back and moaned as she sucked hard. He looked down at her and watched as she did. He swallowed and closed his eyes as he cummed hard in her mouth. "Uhhh shirt!" he groaned and she swallowed ever drop that went into her mouth. After she looked up at him and dragged her tongue along him on last time and licked her lips. Standing up she grabbed his sack and rubbed hard as she whispered into his ear. "That's why you are a lucky man." She nipped his ear and walked into the bathroom with her clothes. He looked for a second in shock and then feel lip in the chair. "Dear God. Damn shes good." Was all he said as he sat there in the chair with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary walked out of the bathroom back in her clothes and Jason was back in the kitchen. She was met by the same two dogs from before. She looked at them and Jason smiled. "Don't worry about them. They are sweet boys. The German shepherd is Rodger and the lab is Max. They are my farm hand dogs." He stated and she smiled at them as Rodger came up to her and rubbed his head against her hand. She smiled and petted him as Max came over and waited for his turn. Looking at him she ran his hand over his head. "I will say that once they know ya they don't seem so mean." She stated and he laughed. "Oh they are big softies. They will bark but have never bitten, well not yet." Jason stated and she looked at him. She got up and headed into the living room and sat on the couch. Rodger jumped up and laid across her lap. She laughed and hugged him as Jason came walking into the living room. "Keep it up with loving on the dogs and you won't be able to leave." He stated and took a seat near her. She smiled and looked over at him. "Maybe I just might like it here." She stated with a wink and he smirked. "Are you sure about that now?" he asked and Mary smirked as she looked him up and down. "From where I am standing right here a love the view." She stated and he laughed. "Baby you have not seen anything yet. You should see this place in the morning and the view of the sun just coming over the mountain ridge." He told her and she looked at him with a smile. "Well you will have to show me then." She stated and he put his arm around her. "Is that your way of saying that you will stay the night here?" he asked an she smiled. "Well if It gets me the chance to see a beautiful sunrise that you described then yes." She answered and he laughed. "Let me go see what I can arrange for you two wear ." He said as he got up and headed up the stairs to his room. Mary looked around the house and at some of the pictures that were hanging on the wall. Once pic looked like a family portrait and she looked closer. There on the front row sat Jason. He looked cute in the picture and she then heard him coming down the stairs. "Well I think these should be good for you. A pair of black jogging pants and red t-shirt." He said as he showed her the clothes. She looked them over and then nodded. "They are perfect. I well go change now." She stated and he handed her the clothes. "Oh if you want to you can take a shower upstairs instead of you want." He added and she nodded. "Thank you that sounds like a great idea." She stated and she headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

Walking in she was met with a nice surprise. The room was a large master bedroom with a king sized bed in the center of the room. A huge painting was hung on the wall of what looked like to a above view of the ranch. She looked around the room at the color of the walls. The lighting that he had in there made the shine and color of the wood stand out more. The frame of the bed was made of the same wood. It didn't look like a normal bed frame with clean lines and a special design. No instead it was as if someone just cut the tree down and used the branches and screwed then together to make the frame. The color of the blankets that hugged it were a deep ruby red as the sheets under were white. A few throw pillows sat on the bed that had the black image of a buck head sown onto them. The large comforter had the same image but a single large one in the middle of it. She was amazed at how much of a bold statement it made. The lamps were made of deer antlers and the shades over them had does grazing in a field. There were two buck heads mounted on both walls that were parallel with the bed and facing the door. As if they were greeting you into this room. The carpet was a dark brown and soft. The shades over the windows was the same color as the carpet. Dressers on one side of the room were made of the same wood as the bed frame. She had to admit this was a nice room. It was decorative but you could still tell this was a man's room. On the left of her was a closet door that she opened. Inside was a walk in closet that was full of shirts, jeans, a few suits, boots, tenner shoes, dress shoes, ball caps, cowboy hats, and belts. She was surprised that he was so neat yet worked on the farm. Going for the next door she walked into the bathroom. This room was just as decretive as the bedroom it was in. The lighting in the ceiling was like led lights mixed with sic bulb lights that set in the ceiling. The walls were all tiled with a brown color. There was a black color stone that went around the room as if to separate the top and bottom half. She moved closer into the bathroom and shut the door. The counter top was a black marble that was smooth to the touch. The faucets were stainless steel and touch sensitive. Looking the shower was one that would make anyone gasp. Three walls of it were see through glad with silver railing around them. The bottom of it was the same black as the counter top. She looked around and stripped out of her clothes. Looking around she stepped in and placed her hand on one wall. A panel light up and she looked at it. It was a menu so she pressed start and the water fell from the ceiling like it was misting. She looked at the menu again and it was a selection of rain, mist, storm, and waterfall. She went through them all and settled for the rain. It came down as if she was outside in the rain. Turning the temp up she stepped in and smiled. She had no idea how in the hell this simple farmer was able to afford this but she was going to enjoy it. Looking over she then saw a music symbol and pressed it. Country started to play as she smiled and washed up. This was one hell of a bathroom and room.

Down stairs Jason looked at the dogs and headed out of the house and down to the field. He grabbed the gator and headed into the horses field first. Him and the dogs rounded them up and into the horse barn. After they did the same to the cattle. Soon they had all the field animals in and he whipped his brow as he looked at the boys. "Good job guys. Come on lets go in for the night and see what we can fix up for dinner." They barked and followed him up to the house and inside. He looked around and saw that she still hadn't come down yet. "Sweet she is still up there. Gives me time to start some dinner." He stated as he went and washed his hands. Then he walked over to the tall silver fridge and pulled out some deer meet, carrots, potatoes, corn and peas. Setting the food on the counter he went over and started the stove. Turning back around he got busy with cutting the deer meat, carrots and potatoes. Taking a cup he added some water into a pot and some seasonings. Then one by one he added the rest of the food. Mixing it in the pot he put the lid on and let it slow cook. While that went he took some flour and water to make biscuits. Once the dough was ready he rolled it out and cut them out as he set them on a pan. Reaching over he started the oven and turned the light one to watch them. Once that stuff was taken care of he cleaned off the counter and the used dishes. Looked at the boys he sighed. "Damn it why didn't you two remind me?" he stated and pulled out some pork and tossed it into the over as well. "You two were gonna go without food there for a second." He stated and then grabbed a key that hug on a hook in the hallway. Unlocking a door he went down some stairs to another door and opened it. Behind it was a room full of wine, liquier, and whiskey bottles. He smiled and looked around at the choices. "Hmm lets see….ah how about some red wine with this dinner. Then maybe later a little Jack." He stated with a smirk and headed back up the stairs to the kitchen. Looking around he set the bottles on the counter and popped open the wine. He lifted the lid to the stew and poured a bit into the mix. Rodger barked and he looked over at him. "Hey a little flavor. Besides if I wanted to get her drunk I would have grabbed the moonshine, right?" he asked and the dogs laid down. "That's what I thought." He stated and grabbed two glasses.

Soon Mary came down the stairs and looked in the kitchen. "Well something smells good." She stated and he smiled at her as he walked up to her. "Just me making us some dinner." He stated and she looked him over. "From the looks of you country boy I would say you need a bath." He looked himself over then laughed. "You know what I think you are right." He stated and she smiled. "Then again I do like a dirty boy." She said with a wink and he smiled. "Hmm well I think I can be pretty dirty for ya." He answered back and placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed back then pulled back and smiled. "But for tonight I aint about to waist the dinner I just made by not cleaning up for my guest." He said and made his way up the stairs to his room. She watched as he did and smiled. "That's another thing we will be disgusting there cowboy. How is it that a simple man have such a high tech bathroom?" she asked herself as she went into the living room and sat down to watch tv. As she was watching she saw the local news come on and she listened in. "Local church singer to be the next big thing?" the news anchor asked. "Seems local church singer Jason Jones is on his way to the big leagues. A former recording record dealer heard the man singing in the church choir as he played his guitar. After hearing the performance the man is not waiting to hear back from Jason after the proposal he offered him." Mary was in shock as she watched the news more. The man that had offered the deal was now on. "I told Mr. Jones that he had a gift and that he would make it big in the music industry. Grant it I can't represent him but, I know a few others that just might want to take a chance on the boy. I would personally be willing to fund his trip to Nashville and set some appointments up." She just sat there with her mouth open. Here she was just thinking that his man was just a simple country boy. When he was someone who had a chance in the top. Just then Jason was walking down the stairs and heard the news was on and talking about him. He walked over and turned the channel as he walked back into the kitchen. She looked at him lost and followed him. "Wait why don't you take the offer?" she asked and he looked at her. "Cause, I don't want that life style. I rather work here on the ranch then that." He answered and she shook her head. "You can have this kind of life style and still be in the light. If you love to sing then why don't you follow your heart and do that?" she asked and he looked up at her like she was nuts. "You have no idea what that kind of line of work holds do you? If I even get someone to take me then I have to be faced with trying to make it. Then all the touring that I would have to do and the sleepless nights. No thank you, I rather be a nobody here on my ranch then to worry about what someone has to say about me. Let alone have to answer for things I do on a public view point. Trust me with the stuff I have done yeah, I would be better off chopping my foot off then explain them." He stated as he grabbed two bowels and fixed them up. He then took the pork out and cut it up for the dogs. "Well even if that is true you have a gift and should show it." She stated and he laughed. "What do you think I do when I play at the church or at fundraisers. So what if it's just local people? They seem to enjoy it more anyways." He added and she nodded. "Will have you even thought about it?" she asked and he smiled. "Look I have and I don't want to. Now come on, dinner is ready." He added and poured her a glass of wine and she smiled. "So what do I have to do to get a privet show of this singing of yours?" she asked and he smiled. "Well first you need to eat. Then maybe if you're a good girl, I will show you something." He stated and she smiled a sly smile and sat down to eat. The night was filled with questions as they ate. Then after he went into his room and came from with his guitar and strapped it on. He played a few melodies for her as she closed her eyes and listened to the tunes. At one point he started to sing and she found herself laying on the couch slipping in and out of sleep to the words of the songs. Soon she was out clod and Jason smiled to himself. Setting the guitar down he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in. He left and shut the door behind him with a pillow and blanket in his arms. Once down the dogs barked. "What I aint going to sleep in the bed with her while she has passed out. That's just wrong. Besides I rather do it when she is awake then to have the shit beat out of me when she wakes up in shock." He stated and the dogs wagged there tails as he made a bed on the couch and soon passed out himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mary woke up and stretched on the bed. She could feel the coolness of the sheets where she had not been laying. She tiredly sat up and looked around. She noticed she was in the master bedroom again. Looking at the bed she noticed she was the only one in it. "Awe how sweet of him. He gave me his bed to sleep in." she stated and then got up. Stretching again she looked at the curtains and opened them. She saw the dew on the window and smiled as she looked out. The back yard was moist with the morning dew as well and shined. Turning back around she smirked. "He wasn't lying when he said the sunrise was beautiful." With that said she headed out the room and down the stairs. Looking she saw him sleeping on the couch with Max on top of him. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing and walked down. Both the boys heard her and looked at her as she came into the living room. They moved away from Jason and over to her. "Good morning guys." She whispered to them and petted both. They licked her hand and wagged their tails. Max then walked over to the back door and she let them out. They took off to the barns and she smirked. "They sure do start their jobs early" she stated and went into the kitchen. Go to the fridge she took some beacon and eggs out. Then grabbed a pan and started to cook a breakfast for the both of them. She looked in the cupboard and found a juicer. Taking it out she smiled and then went back to the fridge and cut three oranges and made some fresh orange juice. Once that was done she cleaned the juicer up and then went back to the beacon and eggs. She took two plates down and placed the beacon and eggs on each one. After that she placed four pieces of bread into the toaster and then on the plates. Setting them on the table she smiled and walked over to the couch where he was sleeping. Leaning over her placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and then whispered. "Wake up sleepy head." With that said he moved around and then stretched as he opened his eyes. "MM what time is it?" he asked and she smiled. "Its three in the afternoon." She stated and he jumped up "What!?" Placing her hands on his shoulders she laughed, "Calm down I just said that to get you up." He looked at her and sighed. "God I was about to have a heart attack." He stated and she looked at him lost. "Why?" she asked and he looked at her. "Cause the cattle go out to the field at ten." He stated and she nodded. "Oh ok. Well I made breakfast and some fresh orange juice." She stated and he looked at her with a smile on his face. "Well that was sweet of you but, you didn't have too." He stated and she smiled. "Well its just like my way of saying thank you for letting me stay the night here." She added and he nodded. He got up and stretched as she smiled then she remembered something. "Oh and I saw the beautiful morning that you were talking about." She added and he looked at her confused. "Ha sugar you haven't seen anything yet. That little view from the window is nothing." He stated and she was lost. He looked at his watch and then smiled. "Come here." He said and she walked with him to the front porch. She looked out and around then back at him. "What?" she asked and he pointed to the far off mountain ridge. "Just watch that peak right over there and you will see what I mean." He whispered and stood behind her as the sun rose above the peak. As it did the light shined off the dew that was in the fields and the fogs starting to rise. There wind started to blow just so gently as the tree tops danced in the wind. Mary watched and her eyes were glues on the scene unfolding in front of her. The morning glories that were on the porch started to open and she was met with the beautiful blues, purples and pinks that shined with a bright yellow center in them. She had to admit the view that she thought was beautiful was nothing compared to the scene she had just saw. Looking back at Jason she smiled. "You were right. This is a lot better. No wonder you don't ever want to leave it. It's so nice and relax full here." She stated and he nodded. "Mhm that's the whole reason why. I mean why leave for fame and money when I have this to wake up to every morning?" he asked and she nodded in agreement.

After they headed into the house and then sat down to breakfast. As they were eating a knock came on the door and Jason went over to the front door. As he opened it he soon regretted that move. "Oh god no." He state and went to shut the door but was met with a foot in the way and then in stepped a girl. "What's wrong sugar don't want me coming to visit?" she asked and Jason growled. "No I want you to leave and get the fuck off my property." He stated and the girl looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Awe but boo. You know you love to see me." She said and walked up to him he frowned and moved away from her. Mary heard the noise and went to see what was going on. Unfortunately for her this girl saw her. "Who the fuck is that?!" she asked and Jason sighed. "Lulu this is Mary. Mary Lulu, who happens to be leaving." He stated and grabbed her arm. Lulu yanked out of his grip and marched over to Mary. "Who is she? Hmm your new bed warmer?" she asked and he growled. "Shut it lulu and get the fuck out of my house and the hell off my property!" He stated and she looked at him hurt. "But boo?" she asked and grabbed her arm "No I told you the day you walked out on me to get your shit and never come back here. You apparently thought I was playing but, guess what lulu. I aint and I don't want to see you here or in my life ever again." He shouted and dragged her to the front porch and then out to the front yard. He let her go and whistled for the dogs. They came running and he pushed her out of the way. She went to go at him but both the dogs jumped in front of him and growled. Their teeth showing and fur standing on edge. They were ready to attack as soon as he said to. Lulu however was not that stupid and backed away. "Read my lips Boo. I will be back and these mutts won't be there to save you." She stated and he laughed as she stated to walk off. He reached for the pistol he had in the back of his pants and then shouted. "Hey lulu one thing about me you forget. I don't need my dogs." He then fired a shot down near her feet and she screamed and shouted. "DAMN YOU JASON!" She took off and he laughed as he turned to go back in the house. Mary was standing there lost and he looked up at her. "Oh don't worry about Mrs. Bitchy. She is just mad cause after what she did to me I refuse to take the whore back." He stated and she looked at him shocked. "What the hell did she do anyways?" she asked and he looked at her. "She stole a family prized possession for a bag of heroin. It was the belt buckle that my great grandfather had in the war. It was marked where he was shot with a shot gun but the buckle stopped the bullets and he lived. After that his name was shot gun." He told her and she nodded. "Wow nice nickname after surviving that." She stated and he laughed. "Yeah he was a good guy according to those who met him. I never did." He added and she smiled. "Well what a nice way to start the day." She stated and he cracked up laughing.

It was around three in the afternoon By the time that Jason stopped working to take a lunch break. Mary was standing there with a glass of tea for him and a sandwich. Looking at her he laughed. "Keep this up and I wont want that car of yours to be fixed." He stated and she smiled. "Well you do get me for a week. So enjoy it." She stated and he smirked as she turned and went into the house. "Oh trust me I am." He stated as he watched her leave. Rodger came up to him and laid down at his feet. "Tired boy?" he asked and Rodger just sighed. "ha how about we wait until ten to put the cattle up for the night. For now let go take a break in the house where its cooler." He stated and opened the door for both Rodger and Max. Walking in he saw Mary cleaning the dished and putting them away. A smile came to his face at how at home she seemed. "Hey you do know we need to at least get you some clean clothes to wear instead of those things everyday." He stated and she looked at the clothes she had on then back at him. "Well my clothes are still in my car but they need to be washed." She stated and he smiled. "Then let's go get those clothes." He stated and they hopped into his truck and took off to her car. "Well I must say you sure in hell have good taste in cars. How did you get this?" he asked as he was looking at a 1969 ford mustang gt. Mary smiled and then walked over to the trunk of the car. She got her clothes out and headed back to his truck. "It was my grandfathers and I was the only one who wanted it. Then again when I got it, it was a fixer upper. No one thought it would look this good." She stated and he laughed. "You work on it yourself or did you have help?" he asked as he looked under the hood. She walked back over to him and nodded. "I worked on her all by myself." She stated and he smiled. "You did a fine job that's for sure. How did you learn so much about cars?" he asked and she smiled. "Dad used to work on the car lot my grandfather owned. So he made sure to teach me a few things. That way if need be I knew how to take care of them myself." She stated and he nodded. "Well smart dad. Always good to make sure their daughters know a few things about cars." He stated and she smiled at him. "Well doesn't mean that a girl don't want a handyman fixing on it for her." She stated and winked at him. He smirked and shut the hood of the car. "A handy man just might stop and help the lady out." He answered back and she laughed. They loaded into the truck and took off back to the house.

Once home she took the clothes and loaded them into the washer. She looked back and Jason was on the couch watching tv. "So what are you watching she asked." He sighed and flicked through the channels. "Nothing at the moment looking for something good to watch." He stated and she nodded. Looking at him she slid her hands down to his shoulders and started to give him a shoulder massage. He moaned and leaned down in the couch and relaxed a bit more at her working the knots. She would dig her thumb in certain spots and it would send a shiver down his spine. Seeing him relax more she went around the couch and smiled. "Lay on your stomach." She stated and he did as she said. She sat on his upper legs and ran her hands down his back then back up. He was in heaven at how great it felt. Apparently he had needed this but, didn't know it. She massaged her thumbs down his spine and back up to his neck. He had his eyes closed as she ran her hands along his sides and lower back. He didn't know how she learned this but it sure was making him fall more and more into a deep sleep. Cause he was more able to relax after her rubbing the knots out more.


	4. Chapter 4

As she continues to rub down he back he felt as his eyes were closing more. He had to admit that yes he was never going to admit that he was hurting but, this sure did make him feel better. She was smiling as she ran her fingers hard in his spine and kneed down working every knot out that she found. After she went and cracked his back with one move. He felt as his whole back cracked right down it and a moan came from him. "Oh my god that both hurt and felt great." He told her and she laughed. "Just a little trick I learned. I know a lot like it so figured I would try it on someone who really needed it." She stated and he laughed. "What makes you think I need it?" he asked and she smirked. "Oh come on Jason I know you have been hurting and like any guy you won't admit to it. But with all that you do here on the farm I know that you deserve a little pampering." Mary stated and he smirked. "What the hell is pampering? All I know is work and sleep." He said with a laugh and she shook her head. "Come on you have never been taken care off hand and foot?" she asked and he looked back at her. "Are you nuts? I work on a farm with just me and my dogs. Who do you think is going to pamper me?" He asked and she glared down at him and leaned down as she laid against his back. Her mouth against his ear as she ran her hands down his sides. "Well farm boy. Seems like you are in need of some well and long deserved pampering." She whispered and a shiver ran down his back. He smirked and she moved her right hand down between him and the couch as she grabbed him through his jeans. He bit his lip and put his face in the pillow. She smiled and placed her lips against his neck. "How about you turn over. Cause I still need to do the front part of you." She stated and he moaned. She got up and he flipped over onto his back as she tossed her left leg over his waist and sat down. Her hands were on his neck as and moved down to his shoulders. His breathing picked up at having her sitting on him and also her hands having their way along him. She smiled as she ran her hands down the front of him and to the hem of his shirt. He looked at her and she ran her hands back up his stomach and chest under his shirt. A small moan came from him as she leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. His hands ran up her thighs as she kissed down his jawline to his neck. She moved her hands back down his chest and stomach down to his belt. Kissing back up his neck she kissed his lips softly and then harder an harder. His right hand was on his left him and his left hand was on her neck, pulling her closer into the kiss. Her hands got his belt and pants undone as she slid her right hand down into his pants. A groan came from him as she ran her hand along him and his sack. As she did his breathing got even faster and she smiled against his lips. He moved his hands down to her pants and undid them as he ran his left hand down into hers and rubbed her clit. She gasped against his mouth and grabbed him hard. He bucked and bit his lip as she did. He smirked at her and slid his middle and ring finger into her causing her to gasp and moan a bit. Not satisfied with that little noise his other hand went under her shirt and bra as he grabbed her breast. She arched into his hand and moved her hips against him. He smiled and rubbed her harder. Looking at him she smirked and rubbed his sack harder in her hands. He groaned and she laughed.

"If you plan on making me crumble you have to work a lot harder there cowboy." She whispered against his lips and he smirked. "Why don't you slid out of those jean and underwear and let me show you just how easy I can make you." He stated and she looked at him with a sly smirk. "Are you challenging me there boy?" she asked and he grabbed her hips and bucked up against her. She closed her eyes and then looked back down at him. "Alright well see who screams first." She stated and grabbed his neck as she leaned down and kissed his lips. He moaned and she moved off of him. Stepping out of her jeans and underwear she then grabbed him and stripped him also. After she got back on him and straddled his hips. She positioned herself right over his shaft as she looked down at him. He had her hips and she smirked as she slid slowly inch by inch down onto him. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes at feeling her slowly slid down onto him. Each move was sending a shiver down his body. Once she was all the way on she moaned and started to pant as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward her mouth on his as she started to post up and down on him. She would move slow and all the way until he was almost out of her then she would push down hard. A groan came from him and he closed his eyes tight. "Shit girl." Was all he said as she repeated the move over and over. Her breathing had picked up quicker and she nipped his bottom lip as she rode him hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her flat against him. He bent his legs and started to buck up into her hard and fast going as deep as he could into her. She groaned and grabbed the couch. Gasping against his mouth he kissed her and ran his tongue along hers. She moaned and pushed back against him each time he pushed harder into her. Each push he made she could feel in her as he rubbed her. She was praying that he didn't find that right position or spot to make her crumble. She was not wanting to lose this challenge. She sat back up and leaned back against his legs and he held her up under her thighs and pushed up hard into her. With her sitting that way he was able to go balls deep into her with each thrust he made. She was losing it slowly push for push. He was making her feel everything just right and just hard enough. She moaned; "Ahh god what the hell are you doing?" He laughed and then grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back. She squealed a bit at the sudden change of spots. Smiling he grabbed her legs and held them up to her chest as he pulled out and pushed hard back into her. She covered her mouth and arched her back at the roughness of feeling him. He then slowed down and pulled out very slowly and pushed back in just as slow. She moved her hips against him wanting more. Leaning down he smiled and asked, "Are we crumbling?:" he asked as they both were panting. She shook her head and looked at him with lust filled eyes. "Never" was all she could say and he laughed as he started pushing harder and harder into her. He moved closer to her and opened her legs wider as he bucked deeper. She shivered and bit her lip as she grabbed his waist. He stayed in her balls deep and bucked hard against her hips. She moaned and arched her back as she had her eyes closed tight. "uhh fuck." Was what came from her as he pushed. He smiled and then put her right leg on his shoulder and her left around his waist as she drilled her harder and harder. She was moaning and gasping with each move. His right hand went to her clit and started rubbing as she moaned and arched her back. "Ah Jason.." was all she said.

He smirked and rubbed harder as he stopped and stayed in her. "What you feel that?" he asked as he pulled out and shoved back into her. She arched her back and gasped. "Yes..mm." was her answer and he laughed. "You do realize you are gonna lose this challenge and all I have to do is one thing." He stated and she glared down at him. "What the hell is that?" she panted and he smirked as he moved to the right just a hair and pushed into her. Mary looked at him shocked and gasped as she felt a electric shock cores right through her. He smirked and did it again. "Aaah mother fuck! Ooh god just fuck me." She moaned and he laughed. "Ha already am. I figured that's where your spot was. I just liked making you moan and shocking the hell out of you by finding it." He stated and stayed in her pushing hard and rubbing that one spot that drove her crazy. His hand rubbing her clit to add to the pleasure. She was in a total loss for words and was switching from watching him push into her to her eyes closed and whining. He then stopped rubbing her and bucked faster and faster against her. She laid back and moved her hips against him with each move he made and her head was in a tail spin. Jason was not far behind cause the more he rubbed her right the more she got tighter and tighter against him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he shoved harder into her. She gasped as she felt her climax come, "Holy fuck yes Jason mm. God it feels so good uhh." She moaned as she grabbed his arms and started to cum. Her getting tight against him caused him to cum and he groaned, "Oh fuck..mmm damn." He came right when she was and leaned down against her as he bucked harder and harder. She held him tight as she arched her back against him and gasped. After she moved a few more times with him before they both collapsed against the couch. Panting as they tried to get their breath back Mary could feel as some of the cum ran down. Both had sweat on them as they laid there. Their eyes closed cause if they opened them they knew they were going to be spinning. "Holy shit…damn ok you win that one Jason." She panted and he chuckled. "Told you I could make you crumble." He stated and she smirked. "Dear god if that's how you plan on doing it please make me crumble all the time daddy." She stated and he leaned up and looked at her. "That a promise?" he asked and kissed her lips. She moaned and ran her tongue in his mouth and hand through his hair. "Honey if you fuck me like you just did it's a promise for sure." She stated and he laughed. Leaning back he pulled out and they both moaned at the feeling. "God you are full." He stated and she laughed as some more ran out of her. Sitting up she looked at him, "Well you were the one who filled me." She smirked and he shook his head as he leaned and kissed her lips hard. His ran went between her legs and rubbed her again as she moaned. She was sensitive from what they had just done so any touch was sending a shock through her. He pulled back and then stood up as he got dressed again and then lifted her up off the couch. "Ahh! What are you doing?!" she asked with a giggle. He just smiled at her as he walked up the stairs with her. She looked at where he was heading and then back at him. "A shower we shall go?" she asked with a smirk and he laughed. "You guessed right sugar." He stated and entered the bedroom. They made it to the bathroom and he set her down. He stripped down and started the shower and got the water just right. A little on the hot side and steam filled the room. Grabbing her hand they walked into the shower and he turned on a slow song as he pulled her against him under the water. Leaning down he kissed her lips in a totally different form then when they were on the couch this was sweet and gentle. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. His arms were around her waist as he kissed her back. Their tongues sliding along each other's slowly and savoring the taste that was on their mouths. His hands moved to her waist as he kissed down to her neck and sucked. She held him tighter and moaned against his ear. She then pushed him back and kissed down his chest and stomach to his naval. He bit his lip as she kissed and ran her tongue along his hip. She nipped right next to his shaft and he moaned a bit. Smiling she ran her hands up his thighs and grabbed him with her left hand and ran her right along his sack. Taking her tongue she rolled it around the tip of him and then down the sides. He closed his eyes and moaned as she repeated it. Then she placed her mouth over him and took all of him that she could. He ran his left hand through her hair as she sucked and rubbed her tongue against him. He was loving this and leaned back against the wall. He focused on her mouth moving along on him and she loved seeing the pleasure on his face. She moved faster on him and moved her hand with her mouth. "Uhh fuck" was all she kept getting from him as he moaned and bucked against her mouth. Soon she felt him tense up and he came in her mouth. She sucked and ran her tongue over the tip as he came. Sucking and licking it up as she swallowed. After she licked her lips and smiled up at him as she ran her hand along him. Standing up she smiled and they soon washed off and got out. She changed into some pajamas as he changed into sweats and a t-shirt. Once dressed they headed down to the living room and started to watch tv. Jason got up once and headed outside to round the cattle and horses in for the night. Once that was done he joined her once again as they watched some tv. Rodger and Max laid on the floor. They were winding the day down in a nice and relax full way. Little do they know they have a big day tomorrow planned. Cause a little trouble is heading to the farm.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Jason got up he headed down to the mail box. Opening it he flips through the mail and looked to see what had come. As he was flipping through he found something he did not ever want to see. There was a notice from the bank and he opened it. Looking at the notice he read it and saw that they were giving him six months to come up with the money he owed for the loan he took out on having the house built. If he didn't they were going to foreclose the house. He throw the mail and kicked the ground. "Mother fucker!" he shouted and looked down as he walked back up the drive way. He didn't even go in the house he went to the shed in the back and grabbed his keys to his truck. Mary was awake and headed out the back door to let the dogs out when Jason was walking up the steps. "Good morning honey." She stated and he just glanced at her. "Morning baby." He stated and she looked at him confused. "Baby what is wrong? You seem so down." She asked and he sighed as he tossed the paper from the back on the counter. "That's why I'm down. They are giving me six months to come up with the money that I owe for the loan I took on the house to have it built. That's about a hundred thousand dollars at the least that they need to keep from foreclosing the house. I have no fucking damn idea what the hell to do to get that money." He stated and she looked over the bank statement and then back at Jason. "Can you do any shows at like local bars and some other things to get the money. Not like borrow it but actually raise it?" she asked and he looked at her. "I could try doing shows but I can't promise that it will raise enough to help with the amount that is needed." He stated and she nodded. "Well its better to try and make what you can then to not try at all. Im sure we can make it if we do it." She stated and he smiled. "How the hell are you so positive right now? I mean seriously?" he asked and she smiled as she walked over to him. "Cause when you try it alone you might fail but when you have someone on your team that cares for you and wants to do anything that they can to help. You will be surprised what things you can accomplish with then cheering you on. Jason I swear to be that little cheerleader on the side line rooting for you and a coach when need be." She stated and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and looked at her. "Thank you Mary for being supportive." He said and gave her a hug. "It means a lot to know that at least someone I know cares that I'm ok and that I don't lose everything I have." He stated and she just rubbed his back. "Jason I will be there as long as you need me." She said and hugged him back just as hard. She hated to see him upset and the fact that he could lose everything was a horrible situation. Having someone who will be by your side every step of the way makes a big difference then trying to face the situation on your own. She had a spot for him in her heart and he was never gonna leave it. Pulling back she looked at him and smiled. "So where was my cowboy heading anyways before I stopped him?" she asked and he smiled. "I was going to go out in the woods for a few hours and hopefully clear my head. Its bull shit with all the stuff that is now starting to happen. Lulu and her stupid ass coming back and trying to start shit. Then this fucked up bank notice it just seems like the world is out to get me." He stated and she looked at him. "Jason I know it seems like everything is going downhill but, you are cleaver. Plus its just a hard time and we all go through them. Never ever let it get the best of you. You are an amazing person and I promise to help as best as I can." She stated and he smirked. "You are truly a best thing that has happened so far in my life." He said and then kissed her harder.

After Mary made some breakfast for the both of them and forced him to sit and relax. She got him his plate ready and everything. "Now try and enjoy your breakfast. Then you can go out and hunt." She stated and he looked at her. "You do know I have gone hunting before with only a banana on my stomach." He stated and she smirked. "Yes smart butt however, that was before I got here so now you are leaving on a full stomach." She stated and placed the plate in front of him and waved the smell up to his. "Don't tell me it don't smell good enough to eat." She said and he smiled as he looked at the plate. She had made, pancakes, eggs, sausage, and beacon. Swallowing at feeling his mouth water he looked at her and laughed. "Ok fine I will eat ok." He stated and started to eat the meal she had in front of him. While he was she grabbed the phone book and started to call a few local placed. "What are you doing?" he asked and she looked at him with the phone in her hand. "I'm making a few phone calls to some local bars. There are some workers and managers that I happen to know. Maybe we can get you some placed to sing at." She stated and he shook his head. "I get that they are bars but I don't think they will take just anyone off the streets." Mary looked at him and laughed. "I'm sure if they hear you they will agree to let you come and sing. What we need to do is figure out what songs you sound best with." He looked at her like she was crazy. "And how do you plan on that?" he asked and she looked at him with a smirk. "What country songs do you know by heart or can do off a karaoke machine?" He laughed and then stated, "I know most if not all of them why?" She went and grabbed the computed and set it in front of him. "Now to singing and I want to hear then." She stated and he just looked at her like she had definitely down blown that head off her shoulders. Hell he even had the fork halfway to his mouth with a piece of pancake on it and staring at her. "Uhh I can't just sit here and sing with food in front of me and second of all I don't sing with the computer music. I have to sing with my guitar in my lap or on my shoulder." He stated and took another bite of the food. "Ha sorry sugar I didn't mean right now I mean later. I know you have a great voice and I want to hear it." She stated and kissed his lips. Leaning back she smiled and licked her lips. "Mmm you sure taste good. Maybe I should cook more often." She stated and he blushed a bit. Mary then went to the back door and set the dog bowls out as she called them. They were filled with some extra beacon and eggs. Rodger and Max went to town with the food and she went back inside. "So cowboy when you plan on taking me riding." She asked and he laughed. "Don't you think I have been doing that enough to you?" he asked and she laughed as she slapped his arm. "I mean horseback riding you perv." He laughed and got up to put the plat away. "Hmm you want to go out now?" he asked and she smiled. "Ok then come on." He stated and they headed out to the barn. Jason took her into the barn and to the take room. Looking through the saddles he took down a black one that had some silver on it. "Here this one looks about right for you." He stated and she took it. "Wow this is a beautiful saddle." She stated and he laughed, "It was supposed to be lulu's but the bitch rode only once and was scared shitless." Mary laughed and so did Jason. He then grabbed a used saddle that was set near the door. Grabbing it he took the saddles and set them on the fence. Then grabbed some reins and set them on the saddles. "Well lets go get the horses." He said and opened the gate as they walked through. As they were in the field he waited and told her to go walk out further. She looked at him and he smiled as he said, "Just see which one comes to you." He stated and she waited and looked at the horses. Smirking she whistled and a big gypsy horse came trotting up to her. It was a mare with a beautiful white and black painted coat. Her main and tail were long but not too long. She came right up to Mary and smelled her. "Well seems Gypsy like you he stated. She's who you are riding today." He stated and she smiled as she petted the horse. "So who are you riding?" she asked and he laughed. "I'm taking Red. He's in the barn since he IS the stallion and there are the breeding mares." He answered and they headed back to saddle up. Once they were they took off down the drive way and off for a trail ride.

After a few hours a car pulled up in the drive way while they were gone. Stepping out of the car was a group of men ranging in height from five foot to six. They had bats, crowbars, and guns with them. Walking up to the house they busted the door and entered. Rodger and Max heard the noise in the back and started to growl. Rodgers fur stood on end as he snuck around the house to the the front. He attacked the first one he saw and Max attacked the next one that came out. While inside the house the men were attacking and breaking everything they could find. One found the guitar that Jason had since he was little the pearl black with white trim guitar that his father had given him when he first started to sing. Taking it in his hands the man swung it against the wall. The wood cracked and shattered as the pieces laid on the floor. The strings snapped and broken. Walking into the bedroom they smashed everything from the bed to the shower and lights. The tv was busted with a bat and the tables broken. After they were done with the house they looked around and the tallest one sighed. "Well I think the boss will be happy that this is done." He stated and the rest nodded. One guy came in from outside and nodded. "Dogs are taken care off also." He stated and they all headed out of the house. Taking off fast they sped out of the drive way. What they didn't know was a nearby neighbor had saw the car take off fast. Old Mr. Franklin was out on his porch when he saw them take off. He was the oldest man that was around in the town and Jason always trusted him to keep an eye out on the house. Getting up slowly due to being about ninety years old he made his way into the house and to the phone. He took it off the hook and dialed up Jason's cell phone. He waited as it rang and then heard a click. Jason answered the phone. "Hey Mr. Franklin whats up?" he asked and Franklin cleared his throat. "Well Jason I think there might be something wrong at your house." He stated and walked over to the window. "I just saw a mighty strange car come flying out of your drive way." He stated and Jason was silent. "Mr. Franklin what did the car look like? Do you remember?" he asked as he pulled on the reins and Mary stopped also as she looked at him. "Well Jason I believe it was a black Pontiac. But my memory is not the best sonny." He stated and Jason froze. He knew that car all too damn well. "Thank you Mr. Franklin we are on our way back. Stay inside." He stated and hung up the phone. He looked at Mary and growled. "Come on we have to get back to the house and now." He stated as they turned the horses around and headed off to the house fast. Bucking up it the drive way Jason pulled on the reins when they got up to the porch. He looked at the house with disbelief. The windows were smashed and the front door broken. Jumping off the horse fast he ran up the stairs and stopped in the door way. Looking around the living room he moves slowly into the house. Everything was smashed and it was everything. The lights, tables, tv, computer, dishes, nothing was left untouched. Mary walked in and covered her mouth from screaming. Jason was in total and complete loss, in his mind he was trying to figure out if this was real or if he was in a dream. Looking around he moved and his foot stepped on something. Looking down he saw it was a black piece of wood. Picking it up he looked at it carefully and then saw some more on the floor. Following it he finally saw the one piece of the puzzle that made his world crash. There behind the couch was his prized guitar. The once beautiful pearl black with white trim one that his father gave him. Now shattered onto a million pieces with the strings broken and snapped. He fell to the floor and just started at it. Mary walked over and saw what he had found. She knelt down next to him and ran her hands around his waist and pulled him back. Then there was a cry and Jason jumped. "Oh no." he whispered and headed to the cry. "Rodger!" he shouted and there was no sound. "Max!" he shouted and there was noise. He ran to it and gasped as he saw what had happened. "No…oh god no Rodger!" he shouted and ran over to him. Rodger was laying on the floor not moving. He grabbed him and pulled him close to him and hugged him. Max came in limping and he petted Rodger. "Come on boy don't you leave me." He whispered and Mary came in the room. "no." Was all she could say. Rodger cried softly and Jason looked at him. "Oh thank god. Come on boy." He stated and picked him up. "Mary grab Max. We headed to the vet and now." He stated and she grabbed Max. They headed to the truck and Jason took off to the vets. Once there they took Rodger and Max back as Jason and Mary stayed in the waiting room. "Jason im so sorry." She stated and gave him a hug. He cried and just healed her. "Why? Why would someone do this to me?" he asked and she shook her head. "I don't know Jason but whoever it is will answer for this." She stated and he looked at her as she whipped his tears off his face. "They will and they will bad Jason. I swear we will find out who did this." She stated and he looked down as she lifted his chin and kissed his lips. Then pulled him into a hard and tight hug. "I love you and I hate to see that someone would be so cold and black hearted to you to do this." She said and he nodded. "Thank you baby for being there. For helping me bring the boys here. I hate that my guitar is broken but seeing Rodger so hurt and broken kills me more than that. I know who did this and I swear by all that I am that they will pay." He stated and she looked at him. "Honey who was it?" she asked and he looked at her with some hate an said, "That slut Lulu."


End file.
